


A Little Bit Of Heat

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Percy try something new.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	A Little Bit Of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square N2 - wax play. 
> 
> thank you GaeilgeRua for looking this over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe. They belong to their respective owner. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

Percy tensed in anticipation as he waited for her to begin. Hermione had begged to let her do this for him, and now that the moment was here, Percy was trying to calm his nerves. He knew that it wouldn’t cause him any intense pain, but still, it was something they had never tried before. Percy loved control, which is why he suspected Hermione constantly battled him for it in the bedroom.

Silken cords held his wrists and ankles tightly, but not too tight. It was just right. His cock twitched beneath him as he waited for her to touch him. He tried to shift, but laying on his stomach, he didn't have much wiggle room. He hated the anticipation of the moment, but he knew that she was relishing in it at this moment. 

Turning his head slightly, he saw Hermione in the corner of the room, completely bare. Sure enough, she was watching him with a grin on her face. Yes, she was certainly enjoying this.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione lit the candle she held in her left hand. She ran her fingertips of her right hand along Percy's spine, making him shiver.

"Please," Percy begged.

"Spread your legs a bit further apart," Hermione told him, her voice firm, leaving no room for argument. She was enjoying being in control.

The silk bonds made it difficult, but Percy managed. Hermione stroked him again, parting his arsecheeks slightly and caressing the skin behind his bollocks. Her touch was light and teasing, her fingertips ghosting along his skin.

"Hermione," Percy said, almost groaning with want. 

"Don't move," Hermione commanded, and Percy immediately froze. He didn't want to disobey Hermione; she'd likely draw this out even longer if he did. 

She carefully dripped the hot wax over the bare skin of his back. He groaned and pressed his cock harder against the mattress, but he refrained from moving too much. He knew Hermione would stop if he did.

“That’s it, love,” Hermione hummed. “Look at you, spread out before me.”

“Yes,” Percy said, groaning on the bed. “Please,” he murmured, asking for more.

Hermione carefully dropped the hot drops of wax onto his back with a precision that kept Percy teetering on the brink of orgasm. Just as Percy didn’t think he could handle it any longer, Hermione blew out the candle and undid the bonds with a swiftness he didn't see coming. She must have used wandless magic - something that always turned him on. She rolled him over and wasted no time in taking Percy's aching cock into her mouth.

"Gods," Percy whimpered, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of her wild curls. He guided her movements, thrusting into her mouth, chasing his own orgasm. 

It only took a few moments of her sucking his cock before he came hard. She swallowed around him, taking his come. He cried out her name repeatedly like he was praying to his goddess. 

"I love you," Percy murmured, looking down at his witch. He wore a loopy smile on his face as he came down from his high.

"I love you, too," Hermione replied with a grin. "Now, my turn," she said before she kissed him in a manner that conveyed her arousal and want. Percy responded eagerly, more than happy to return the favour.


End file.
